The Girls
"— Haze at the Daze —" I AM YOW NEGGAH Kristin Chloe Evangelio "Don't judge someone from appearance, like any rose has thorns, the nicer a person is on the outside, the more you should doubt the inside." INFO - NICKNAME: KC BIRTHDAY: April 2 2003 AGE: 11 HEIGHT: 5" BLOODTYPE: AB I think? PERSONALITY— She is a good author, which means she usually writes alot of fanfics or crossovers with fluent english grammar. If you want you to see some, you could follow her tumblr:miyanohaibara.. She is an otaku like Angela. KC seems to be super close with Dipali, Dorothy and Angela. Like what I said earlier, Angela is one big troller, and KC is one of those victims. She love Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. You can also describe her pretty and one big hearthrob also known as miss popular. She may be popular, but can be also naughty sometimes. — always written on noisy list with Angela. Angela often treats her, if not her then Dorothy or Surya. Her bestfriend in drawing is Angela, in fangirling anime is Dorothy and in music is Surya. I forgot to say that; She is like Angela, she is also senpai in drawings. SHE HAS SPECIAL OBSESSION WITH HAKUBA—(from DC). As Angela describes her, she is pretty indeed with a "dirty-minded" brain. She is always a leader and probably the smartest among us. She doesnt like selfie that much, yet she is girly as Dorothy. Her favorite color is Red and she loves to draw. APPEARANCE— She maybe seen ponytail or half-updo. She wears white coat in rainy seasons. You can see that her things are all pink.—((Her bag, Her pencil, Her filecase)) MESSANGE— Hai KC. I missed you so much. I hope you like those things I written about you. Stay fab and pretty. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Dorothy Javier ( I'm asian gurl breh hehehehehe) "Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground." INFO— NICKNAME: DJ BIRTHDAY: January 29 2004 AGE: 10 HEIGHT: 4"9 BLOODTYPE: AB PERSONALITY— Greetings, I am Dorothy. Call me DJ. Since i'm going to describe myself i'll be honest huehe. I am the author of this wiki and i'll give credits and copyright to angela. I do not own the pictures k? I am the Health Aid of the Section and a pretty supportive person. I help all the time, and troll when I want to. I always come to school late, but not that late. Like, just in time; when the assembly starts. There are times I come to school early just to make sure I do my duty as a scout with Aianne,KC, and Surya. Oh yeah, I am an asian; proudly a smart asian. I love Detective Conan,Magic Kaito,Tokyo Ghoul, and Lady Jewelpet like KC,Aaron,and Aianne. Rumor I think that Angela said that Aaron described me as a nice,loving,pretty asian,cheerful girl, and a friend who supports you. Yep, i'm an otaku and I do get a lil' bit corky sometimes. A lot of quizzes and seatworks been coming and yet I still pass. There are recitations often and I always shiver and feel nervous, yet there are friends that support me. Everytime I'm sad, Angela is here to troll me. Everytime I'm alone, I have KC and Surya to talk to. Everytime I'm mad, There is Aaron and Carl to make me forget about bad memories. I'm so glad I met them and we became friends. To each and every person, they will always have a friend asian. :3 APPEARANCE— have asian eyes. You can see me often in a ponytail and I'm white //angieisracistshewrotedis. LOL. I am mostly seen with a violet hawk bag and a brown lunchbox. My hair is long,curly and fluffy ^^. Maybe, shoulder part? SPECIAL MESSAGE— Nah, I'm already satisfied. Dipali Chureetur "Surya" I am so sorry Surya, you weren't on lately so I couldn't get so much info :c "If you can't fly, then run. If you can't run, then walk. If you can't walk, then crawl, whatever you do, you have to keep moving forward." INFO— NICKNAME: Surya, Mommy D. BIRTHDAY: July 18 2003 AGE : 11 HEIGHT: 5" BLOODTYPE: AB *yey jesus blood PERSONALITY— She is very generous. She always treat us and hangout with us. She is good at singing. MOST OF ALL SHE IS OUR MOTHER!! She is indian, yet she speak english. She is tall and sometimes mean when not in mood. She is very sensitive. She likes Ariana Grande. She loves notebook. Did you know? — When she did a mistake on writting on her notebook, instead tearing it she folds it.((Wow, what a "nature-friend" girl)) she likes to recycle things. Her voice is so...... Beautiful — I cant describe it but ITS GOOD SERIOUSLY. She may be generous, but she is boyish. Also a punk. She plays volleyball. She doesnt like girl stuff and doesnt wear dresses, yet she wears girly t-shirts and jeans or pants, and acts like a boy. She has swag. Maybe more swag than Angela. Like seriously She is more boyish than Angela. But she wasnt like that before I wonder what happened? APPEARANCE— She acts boyish and a little chubby. She is like Angela but instead longer hair and more bangs at right. SPECIAL MESSAGE— Hai Surya!! Thanks for treating me like everyday!! Stay pretty and be who you are. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! That's all guys, I hope you love this. This is gonna be planted as a memory to y'all. I've added so much efforts there with Angela. :)) Merry Christmas guys!